Another Day In Paradise
by 13hollyboo13
Summary: It started with a kiss...would it progress to more. A Draco and Hermione fict.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. J.K. Rowling has the advantage of owning every thing else. I on the other hand am just borrowing some of her character. In the act of extreme devotion to her and the books, I am writing this because 1) I love these characters and 2) which author would not feel pleased to have so many fan fictions written about their books or characters. If I were an author I would be ecstatic.

A quick explanation: In my version of the story Snape and Dumbledore are still alive and the war has not happened yet. The dark lord is waiting until most of his Death Eaters children are out of school to fight in the war. Surprise, surprise! The Dark Lord is actually concerned with education. Anyways, the students are currently in their 7th year at Hogwarts. And I just love this pairing and since it is my plot I can have them do whatever I want them to do. (_laughs evilly) _Well, this is my first fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it.

Oh, and Draco is short!! Not extremely short but not a six foot giant that so many people have him being. No offence on people being six feet or taller. My baby brother is 6'2" and my husband is 6'1" tall. I just always imagine Draco being short but commanding.

Chapter 1: The Impulse

It was just another day at Hogwarts for Hermione Granger. Days of good food, no parent to hassle you, and a very annoying Slytherin seemed to complete every day for Hermione. The food and no parents were like presents for her each day. The annoying Slytherin was not a present unless the "present" was a brown paper bag filled with dog crap.

_What was wrong with him? _Hermione thought for the twentieth time today. _Why can't he let me live my life in peace? Maybe he is just a moron!_

Draco Malfoy was the object of Hermione's thoughts. She just could not understand how so much hatred for a person or group of people (muggle born in this case) a person could hold. He actually turned out to be such a hottie. His hair was not so sharply cut or slicked back like it had been in the past. He kind of adopted a "Harry" type hair cut and he kept it messy like he just got out of bed look, but every one knew that he spent at least a half hour on his hair alone. He also was only about 5 feet and 8 inches tall. Taller than Hermione's 5' 1" frame but not nearly as tall as Ron. Draco was however, about the same height as Harry. Hermione guessed this lack of height was great if you are a Seeker in Quidditch. The smaller you are the better at slithering about the game in search of the Snitch, was the conclusion that Hermione came to. Draco's face was pleasant as well when he was not sneering at everyone around him.

Hermione had two occasions where she had seen a different expression on Draco's face. The first was that of sadness. He looked quite pathetic but still Hermione felt sorry for him. He had just received a letter during the delivery of Mail in their sixth year right before the Christmas holidays. Hermione watched as he opened his letter and his face went from its normal hardness to that of utter sadness. Hermione did not know what was in the letter, but she knew Draco did not go home for the holidays like he normally would.

_Well, now I know that Malfoy actually has more than one emotion_. Where Hermione's thoughts that day.

The other small glimpse of the otherwise non-emotional Draco Malfoy was actually in the Library. Hermione was at her favorite spot in the Library in the back corner where she was usually left alone and she could also observe those around her. She had sat at that spot for all her time in Hogwarts. The table actually was so worn now that the wood was smoothed soft. She had been working ahead in her homework as normal and at that present time was taking a break from homework by reading "Hogwarts, A History" for the seemingly five hundredth time.

She had just finished the chapter about the architect of Hogwarts when she noticed that she was not entirely alone in the Library. There across the way from Hermione was none other than Draco Malfoy reading a book. He was so occupied with his book that he seemed to not noticed Hermione at all. Hermione strained to see what book he was reading. She could not make out the title or author but it looked like a young adult book by the art on the front of the book. Hermione looked back up to Malfoy's face as he was reading the book. Then he smiled. Not his usual sneer but a real genuine smile. Some thing in the book made Malfoy smile. She had never seen him smile a true smile before and thought it was quite charming. Charming that is until he noticed that she was sitting across from him and his smile turned to a sneer. He then seemed to blush slightly as if he was caught doing some thing inappropriate, and left the library in a huff. That day she saw two things that surprised her: Draco Malfoy smiling and Draco Malfoy blushing. Two things very much out of his usual character.

Another aspect that made him a hottie was his body. He may have been shorter than most of the guys around him but he was not a shrimp. He must have worked hard on his muscles. He had a four pack on his stomach and his arms and legs are taunt, but he is not muscle man that can lift one ton of weight. He just looked good. There was no denying it. Even Hermione thought he had a hot body. Girls just could not help but noticed. And Hermione had his "undivided" attention. Not that she really wanted his attention.

Hermione was on her way to supper when the thoughts of his insults seemed to invade her mind. Not that it was the first time she ever thought about Malfoy and his insistence of her inferiority.

Why was he always after her? There where plenty of other muggle born students in her class and other grades, so why her?

Just then the object of her thought's graced Hermione with his presence followed closely by his entourage of Slytherin scum.

"I see that even your own best friends have abandoned you to be with others more worthy of them." Draco stated when he saw her walking alone to the great hall.

Of course she was alone. She always spent most of her time in the library studying for school and Harry and Ron both had girlfriends to keep them busy. Not that she was complaining. The boys in her life having girlfriends were almost a blessing. She no longer had to live with the constant complaints of her practically living in the library, and neither did she have to endure one more conversation on Quidditch. Those she could do without. Harry was (as we all know) dating Ginny Weasley, and Ron was dating a sixth year Ravenclaw named Jessica. She was a smart, fun girl that could not seem to get enough of Ron's stupidity. She also liked his humor and the way Ron would get jealous of all the guys that seemed enamored with his girl.

_I am so glad our relationship didn't progress any further. _Hermione thought to herself. _I could never understand Ron's jealousy. _

Thus, the reason why she was now alone walking to the Great hall for supper. Since she stayed all day long in the Library, Hermione's stomach was protesting to the lack of food she had not consumed in the last few hours. But seeing Draco Malfoy almost made her loose her appetite.

So instead of gracing Malfoy and his crew of greasy gits with some lame comebacks, Hermione decided to ignore the moron and his gang. But as always he seemed to be ignorant to any kind of hit of someone ignoring him. _Maybe he is not used to people ignoring him. Besides he thinks he is a god. He is just a sniveling lost little boy. _

"I just guess the little mudblood was not woman enough to give your little boys a hard on." Draco spat at her. They had all just reached the Great Hall for supper and almost all the students that were in the vicinity all turned their heads and looked at Draco. Then the students noticed Hermione and knew they were about to watch a good fight. But Hermione did some thing the rest of the students did not expect. Draco was the one most surprised by her actions.

Hermione stalked right up to Draco, grabbing his collar.

She looked him right in the eyes.

"You always call me a _dirty, little mudblood_. Well, let me show you how _dirty_ I can be in your little game of insults." Hermione screamed at Draco.

Hermione pulled back her right arm in the stance of a soon to be punch. Draco had already experienced this side of Granger in Third year. She was so mad that year at him that she had the audacity to punch him and now she was going punch him again. Draco, as is this was instinctive, closed his eyes and waited for the impact of fist on his face.

The students and teacher around the Great Hall were waiting in anticipation. Most teachers waited for Mrs. Granger to finally put Mr. Malfoy in his place. They too were astonished by her actions except two: Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape.

Hermione started to bring her right arm forward and instead of hitting Draco with her fist, she opened her hand and brought it slowly to his cheek. She then pulled Draco collar to bring him closer to her and did the last thing anyone, especially Draco Malfoy, thought she would do.

Hermione kissed Draco Malfoy. And as soon as he felt her lips on his, he opened his eyes. His beautiful light blue eyes seemed to be popping out of his sockets with surprise. He could not believe that this was happening to him. At the same time, Hermione could not believe she was kissing Malfoy either. It was just an impulse and she went with it.


	2. What comes from a simple Kiss

Same Disclaimer as Chapter 1: I don't own anything but the plot. J.K. Rowling has the advantage of owning every thing else. I on the other hand am just borrowing some of her character. In the act of extreme devotion to her and the books, I am writing this because 1) I love these characters and 2) which author would not feel pleased to have so many fan fictions written about their books or characters. If I were an author I would be ecstatic.

A big THANKYOU to LizzieEleng for your comments and to Sesshomaru's Lady 122 for marking my story as a favorite.

And yes, Hermione is more of the active-gets-what-she-wants person in this story.

Chapter 2: What comes from a simple Kiss

The kiss was a sweet, somewhat passionate kiss. No harshness in it. Draco's demeanor changed a little as the kiss lengthened. His hands slowly made their way around Hermione's waist. Holding her in place. He had never experienced a kiss such as this. Most girls that kissed him kissed in a fevered, rash way. Like he was a toy they did not want to give up. But this kiss showed him passion, respect, and kindness. Just the fact that Hermione was not trying to devour his whole face let him know she was compassionate and emotional to the fact that he was a person too.

Draco's light blue eyes met with golden brown eyes. Her eyes seemed to be searching his soul and the intensity of her stare unnerved him so much that he shivered slightly. Hermione felt his shiver and held him closer to her body trying to warm him with the heat radiating off of her body. She seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. Most girls in Hogwarts where only a one to two inches shorter than his height and he hated this fact, but Hermione was just at the right height. Draco could smell the slight sent of vanilla. _It must be her shampoo_. He thought.

Slowly, Hermione moved her head to the side and grabbed Draco's neck to keep him connected to her. She continued to kiss him with intensity. Hermione had to admit to herself that she did not want the kiss to end, thus the reason of making the kiss more sensual. Hermione could not believe that she wanted to keep kissing this prat of a person, the ban of her life, the person in her nightmares. _Maybe all my repressed feelings are finally coming out in this kissed._ She wondered.

All too soon their kiss ended. Mainly because some of the Slytherin crew and Hermione's friends from the Gryffindor table had to physically separate the two from each other. Draco did not want to let this wonderment of the female species go and his grip was like a vipers. But in the end, with so many people trying to pull them apart, Draco reluctantly lost grip around Hermione's waist.

They were both dragged in opposite directions. Hermione towards the double doors of the Great Hall and most likely to the Gryffindor tower.

When she finally came out of her kiss stupor, she was yelling in his general direction, since her friends surrounded her. "How do you like knowing that a mudblood's germs are in you now!" she said in a muffled tone.

And Draco was directed to the Slytherin table. His friends were mocking and bad mouthing Granger and her group of friends like normal. But he could hear a couple irate Slytherin girls.

"She has no right"

"Filthy whore"

"We should get revenge on her"

and "Dirty mudblood".

These comments actually made Draco quite mad at the Slytherin girls.

"Would you guys stop saying that!" he yelled at the girls at his table.

He was so loud that every one in the Great Hall turned to look at him. That was the last straw. He just could not handle the pressure. Draco stood up and slowly left the Great Hall. At the double doors of the Great Hall, Draco stopped and placed his fingers lightly on his lips remembering the kiss Hermione Granger had given him and a small tingling sensation still lingered on his lips. Then he quickly put his hand down and shook his head as if he was confused and he walked out the doors to the Slytherin common room.

Most of the students had forgotten about Draco as soon as he left his spot at his house's table, but the teachers were paying attention to him with extreme concentration. They all saw his small gesture and his look of confusion as he left the Great Hall.

None of the students really paid attention to the teacher's table in the Great Hall; so only one person saw the concentration the teacher had on Draco Malfoy. This person also saw a look of smugness on both Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. This student also saw the other teacher look dejected as they passed over coins to both Dumbledore and Snape. The student was amazed at the attitudes of the teachers, wondering what the Professors were up to. The student vowed to find out because Hermione was this student's friend. Besides most people in the school paid little attention to this particular student. Where as, Hermione had accepted this student as a reliable friend.

End of chapter 2.

How do you like it so far? The story has to develop a little before Draco and Hermione become more intimate with each other. I just could not justify them screwing each other right after they share a kiss. There needs to be more to the story than them "getting down with it" (as someone I know stated about Helena and Demetrius in Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream"). But never fear this story will develop into the M rated story I have designated it to be.


End file.
